Don't Ever Let Me Leave
by LadyTuaramandil
Summary: Based on a dream I had about what the last chapter would be. NaLu fluff. One-Shot.


So this is based on a strange dream I had a week or so ago. I woke up so scared that this was the last chapter of Fairy Tail, no joke. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

One day, while Lucy was at… Work? It was a place both familiar and incredibly foreign to her. She had a strange and ethereal feeling about the whole thing. Wait, what was she even doing?

A young man who seemed familiar, as if he had come in often, walked up to the counter. He was a bit taller than her and had blonde slightly shaggy, slightly spiked, short hair and glasses. He looked a bit like a somewhat less flirtatious Loke.

The young man smiled at her and they talked for a bit. What about, Lucy was not sure, but at some point her turned to her and asked

"Lucy Heartfilia, will you go out with me?"

Lucy said nothing just stood in shock. She went home and mulled over what this meant. What was love? Did she love anyone? What was she doing with her life? Would she be able to take care of herself?

What must have been the next day, or maybe even a week, passed. He came in again and asked something a little different.

"Lucy, will you marry me?"

The young spirit mage looked back at the boy whose name she could not even form in her mind, no matter how hard she tried, dazed, and just nodded.

* * *

Clad in a long, silky, beaded corset dress, her hair tied up into an elegant beaded bun with lace and sheer white net ornamenting it, Lucy Heartfilia walked down the isle of the very large church.

Around her stood all of the familiar faces of Fairy Tail, all so much more recognizable than the man who stood before her. Yet two of the most familiar faces were not among the crowd, one of which she needed to see more than anyone else. Yet she walked forward, her mind not even registering this- Or anything, for that matter.

However the faces of her companions were not filled with celebration. Indeed, it felt more like a funeral precession than a wedding. Every single one of the Fairy Tail members just stared at her, solemnly and intently. Patiently, they waited for what they knew- no, prayed for- would come. It had to. There was no way this would continue.

They all knew Lucy would, in typical Fairy Tail fashion, stop right before she spoke those damning words, tear off her dress, and come running back into the loving arms of her true family.

That was why, when they heard her speak those very words they so vehemently believed she would not, it felt as though their whole guild had just been shot by the Etherion canon.

Lucy walked up to the altar, still staring at nothing, and spoke something that no one, yet everyone, heard. Her right hand fell to her side as she said this, the pink mark of her beloved guild- no, her _family_ -quickly dissipating from it into sparkles that quickly became nothing more than memories, just like her friends. Her family that she no longer belonged to. Her beloved keys disappeared in a similar shimmer of golden sparkles, for she had abandoned them as well, for a man that no one, not even herself, knew.

Levy gasped and buried her face in Gajeel's chest with Pantherlily hugged tightly to her own, sobbing harder than she ever had before. He put an arm absentmindedly around the small bluenette but kept his gaze fixated on the blonde, his jaw gaping.

Mira felt tears instantly burst into her eyes as she fell to the ground and buried her already soaked face into her hands. Her shoulders heaved heavily and she felt as though her entire body would break. Lisanna, teary eyed, quickly dropped down to embrace her older sister and shot a deadly glare in Lucy's direction. Elfman placed his hands on either of his sisters' heads, slack-jawed and gaping at the spirit mage as Evergreen gripped his arm, also staring wide-eyed at the bride.

Wendy shook from head to toe, unable to even blink, her breath hitched in her throat. She held Carla and Happy to her chest as tight as her little arms would allow. The aforementioned Exceeds stared in disbelief at the scene before them, Happy sobbing and trying to cry out the blonde's name and Carla too stunned to even move. Finally Wendy, like Mira, collapsed to the ground in a fit of incoherent sobbing and crying. Erza, who had been standing next to Wendy, eyes fixated on her former dear friend at the altar, quickly dropped down and held the tiny dragonslayer to her chest. The requip mage tried to hold back her own hot tears and buried her face into the small girl's blue hair.

The rest of the members all shared similar reactions- Some too stunned to move, like Laxus and Freed, while others like Cana and Juvia embraced whoever was nearby or buried their faces into their own hands.

Master Makarov just stood there, silently and solemnly watching his children, filled with both sorrow and the anger of betrayal.

Outside of the church, staring at the sunset, were the two missing members of the now wounded guild. Gray stood with his hands in his pockets and a solemn expression on his face as Natsu sat on a large stone, resting his arms on his legs and staring at his hands. He turned his gaze toward the setting star and broke the silence.

"Gray…"

"Mm."

"What… What is 'love'? What does it mean to be…"

* * *

Lucy shot up, tears in her eyes and gasping. Her chest heaved heavily as she looked around wildly.

What was that? What… Did that happen…

She heard a groan next to her and nearly screamed. The half asleep and jittery blonde reached for one of her keys, using just enough of a summon (but not a full one) to act as a night light.

She nearly dropped the key as she breathed what must have been the heaviest sigh of relief in her life. The spirit mage flopped herself back down onto her pillow and turned on her side to face her sleeping bed mates, tears of relief now replacing those of fear as a smile broke out onto her soft features.

"Lu~cy~, that's my fish…"

"Yeah Luce, don't steal Happy's fish…"

She giggled a little and tousled the pink hair of the dragon boy next to her and scratched a blue ear of the sleeping cat on his chest.

Normally the stellar spirit mage would be furious that Natsu and Happy had once again managed to sneak into her bed without her permission (or knowledge), but tonight she could not be happier to find the impulsive dragon slayer there, mumbling away about a weird joint dream he was somehow sharing with his equally bizarre flying cat.

Lucy tried to stifle a yawn to avoid waking up her sleeping companions. The young mage looked over at the clock on her wall and realized she still had several more hours before day even broke. The memory of the dream came back to the blonde and she shuddered, realizing she was still not quite over the vision. Once again she looked at Natsu and sighed, smiling. Natsu, the Dragon that was her safe zone, the one she depended on more than anyone else.

"Just for tonight…"

The Stellar Spirit Mage stifled another yawn and inched her body closer to Natsu for comfort. She pulled his arm down gently and laid her head on the curve of his shoulder. Still asleep, Natsu responded by wrapping his arm around her as though she were a teddy bear- or, more likely, Happy. Lucy did not know what that last part of the dream meant- That conversation between Gray and Natsu, but tonight, it did not matter. All that mattered was that, as always, Natsu was there when she needed him most, even if he did not know it. She whispered softly, more for herself than for anyone else.

"Natsu… Promise me that you won't ever let me leave. Don't let me leave Fairy Tail, or…"

Still asleep, the pink haired dragon replied,

"Lucy, I won't…"

She smiled, content to fall back to sleep, until he continued.

"…let you take Happy's fish."

Lucy choked momentarily, caught between an exasperated sigh and a giggle. The blonde buried her face into her hand- Natsu was still Natsu. Maybe she would scold him and Happy in the morning after all.

* * *

The last part with Lucy waking up was not in my dream, but I felt that needed to be there for obvious reasons. Plus, you know... Who doesn't want some pure NaLu fluff? Maybe this dream was sent to me as an excuse to write some fluff, since I have never written it before. I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know if you see any errors and if I get enough people asking, maybe I'll do a little morning-after epilogue.


End file.
